


Adrift

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just doesn't know what to do anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

He was glad that someone like Peter had come along in his life. Someone to assure him that things would be okay. That the things he did to himself to punish himself weren't okay.   
  
He needed someone there to help him through the rough times with his father. Through the rough times with Scott and his new powers.   
  
Sure, Peter had given the powers to his best friend but he had picked up the slack that Scott left behind. That slack included Stiles.   
  
Peter would make sure he was eating properly and getting the proper rest. He helped him in research of the creatures that came to Beacon Hills and helped him with homework when it was needed.   
  
Stiles had become to rely on Peter so much that when he disappeared without a trace after Mexico then it scared Stiles. He hadn't realized till then just how much he cares for Peter.   
  
How much he needed the man by his side and how much he needed his touch.    
  
Stiles went back with Scott and the others after the whole Mexico fiasco. He didn't know where else to go. The last few months had been hectic and only Peter could soothe him.   
  
The nogitsune fucked him to no end and it's only been Peter who has kept him from the edge. Only Peter who could make him see that doing the wrong thing wasn't always bad.   
  
Stiles jumped when his shoulder was touched and he glanced to Kira who gave him a small smile. He forced a smile back then looked away.   
  
He just knew he wasn't going to be okay.   
  
Getting home was a whole ordeal. He had realized when he stepped onto his porch that he hadn't been back in almost three weeks, since he had been staying at Peter's place. To avoid his dad; who started drinking heavily again, and to just get over being taken over by an evil ass fox spirit.   
  
He sighed as he stepped in after unlocking it with his key and his dad appeared.   
  
"Stiles? Are you alright? You haven't been home in forever." Mr. Stilinski went to his son and held Stiles' face in his hands. "I was worried sick about you." He sighed and Stiles scoffed.   
  
"Sure you have." He pushed his hands away and he went to walk past him. "I'm not going to school tomorrow." Stiles informed him as he climbed up the stairs to his room. He wasn't in the mood to deal with his dad or life. All he wanted to do was sleep.   
  
His dream that night was weird. He kept seeing Peter  he went in Beacon Hills but once he ran to him then he'd disappear. He was so close yet so far from reaching the man that kept him stable. His rock was gone and he didn't know what to do.   
  
Stiles woke up in a cold sweat and he panted. He looked at the time to see it was two in the morning and he groaned. He had only slept for four hours and he now had a headache.   
  
"Where did you go?" Stiles asked himself. He hope he could find the answer but it seemed that he wouldn't be able to anytime soon. He missed Peter for more reasons than he expected.   
  
Stiles woke up again and this time it was three in the afternoon. He slept through the whole school day but that was alright with him. He had no reason to go to the last day of school. All it was saying goodbye to one another and Stiles didn't have the time for that.   
  
He stared at the clock then heard voices floating into his room from downstairs. He removed his covers and went to his door to listen.   
  
"He has been up in his room the whole day sleeping. I don't know what to say or do with him. He just brushed me off. I'm worried about him." Mr. Stilinski spoke and Stiles rolled his eyes.   
  
"Well, I could go speak to him. Maybe he'll listen to me? Or tell me what's going on, hopefully." Stiles scowled to hearing Scott's voice. Everything was Scott's fault.   
  
Maybe if he had let Peter take his alpha position and died then Stiles wouldn't be feeling like this!   
  
Stiles breath caught in his throat as he realized what he had thought. He had wanted Scott to die. He wanted Scott to die there in Mexico because then he wouldn't have to deal with all of his alpha nonsense.   
  
Instead he wanted Peter alpha. He was more like an alpha anyways. Always checked in on everyone. Asked how they were doing and how life was treating them. He made sure everyone was properly fed before they set off and he looked after the pack. Looked after it better than Scott does.   
  
Stiles looked down and he went to walk back to his bed. He hoped Peter would come back before he did someone he regretted.   
  
It's been months now. Peter hasn't come back and Stiles is standing over a dead body. Standing over the body that he KILLED. He swallowed and gripped the handle of his weapon. He had to get rid of the evidence. Get rid of everything that related to the man out of his car.   
  
He was panicking and his mind was shouting for Peter to find him. To bring him into his arms and to whisper that things would be okay. To tell him that he had to calm down and just hide the murder weapon somewhere no one would suspect.   
  
Stiles sighed as he had calmed himself down with thoughts of Peter.   
  
"Good boy." Stiles' head whipped around as he swore he heard Peter's voice but he was nowhere in sight. He swallowed and went to do what he had to do.   
  
Stiles was not going to school more and more. He'd either sleep in because of his late night activities or just ignore his dad who pleaded with him to go. He had no reason to. It wasn't like Scott really cared for him. Not the alpha had any time for him.   
  
The only one who had time for him was Peter and he was gone. And it seemed he was gone forever because he hadn't come back. Stiles felt like he was never coming back.


End file.
